Anything Can Happen
by ShipMeAndLevi
Summary: This is a love story between Levi x Reader of this story. The first chapter is rated T but throughout the series it will have some MA content. Don't say I didn't warn you. PLEASE PLEASE send me your reviews a few simple words are greatly appreciated! I need to know what to write next for you guys! Please please send me your reviews I love getting them :)
1. Love In The Moonlight

**Right now this is rated T, but with more chapters this story will have some Lemons so it will turn into MA I have warned you. **

You stir in your sleep, dreams, no even worse, nightmares of titans consuming your remaining family and friends wakes you from your deep sleep. You bolt upright in your bed, breathing heavy a sticky sweat coating your body. You whip the sheets off your body knowing all to well you wont get back to sleep when the faces of those creepy titans haunted your memory. You decide to go for a walk outside and get some fresh air. You grab your coat and put it on over your PJs and make your way through the cold dark brick halls of the Survey Corps' base. You step outside and a gust of wind engulfs you, it swirls around you lifting your (H/C) hair up and into your face, you tighten your coat around you and move your hair our of your face and walk down the cobblestone path. The trees and flowers looked different under the milky moon. Everything looked like it had a silver sheen over it, it was simply beautiful.

You sit down on a nearby bench and lean your head back and look up into the dark black abyss which was was covered in small shimmering silver dots. You sigh and whisper to yourself "your beauty never ceases to amaze me" as if speaking to the sky. "Yes it is quite beautiful" you turn your head at the sound of the familiar voice "C-captain?" you say puzzled, he steps closer and you make out his dark figure to be in fact Captain Levi. "Heichou what are you doing out this late at night" he laughs and joins you on the bench "I could ask you the same cadet (L/N)" you blush at the way he says your name, thankfully the dark cloak of the night made it un-noticeable. "So why are you out right now (F/N)?" he asks

"Nightmares..." you respond hoping he wont think of you as some weakling now.

"Oh, I see. What about?" you then go into the details of your nightmare and how terrifying the faces of the titans were and how they haunted your memory. "Alright, well as long as you aren't scared when we're actually out fighting titans, it's perfectly ok to be scared." he smiles at you, you look up in shock surprised he was so kind about it "y-yeah I guess..." Levi stands up and looks down at you "you know it's kind of cold, would you like to join me for a cup of tea?" he asks holding his hand out to help you up. You smile and nod taking his hand as he helps you up.

Once in his room he motions for you to sit, you take a seat in a one of two comfy armchairs nestled in a little inlet of his room. Levi disappeared as he went to go make the tea. He returns a few moments later with a tray of fine china, two cups and two saucers and a smaller cup of sugar and a tiny china vase of milk, of course with the teapot in the middle. He pours your tea and adds milk and sugar to your request and hands you the cup and saucer and does the same for himself. You sip graciously at the warm liquid as it warms your whole body from the cold autumn weather. You notice Levi is watching you, you look up, "yes?" you say raising a brow "nothing." he replies and sips from his tea. "Heichou are you alright?" You say putting your tea down on the small tray which was on a table under the window near you. He looks up and sighs putting his tea down, "1. Don't call me that when we're alone 'Levi' will suffice, 2. yes why?" you shake your head "You're never this nice to me is all" you immediately regret your words knowing this might upset him. You reach to pick up your tea again, your hand shaking you knock the tray over the tea cups and all the contents on the tray shattering. You gasp and cover your mouth with your hands "oh my gosh Levi I'm so sorry" you say as you kneel down to pick up the pieces "Its alright, it happens to the best of us" he kneels down with you to pick up the pieces. You think to yourself, _how could I have done this, this was his fine china! Ugh and I like him so much he probably hates me! _You both look up simultaneously his ice grey eyes looking straight into your (e/c) ones. You blush and look away

"(f/n).." you look back up at him, "hm?" he grabs your arm gently and lifts you up "forget that for now, I have something to tell you." You brush a (h/c) lock of hair behind your ear "o-ok" your mind is buzzing with with what he might be preparing to tell you, of course you wished that he would get down on one knee and propose but that was insane. He smiles at you "I love you (f/n)" as the words come out of his mouth you're flabbergasted "w-what?" you say not being able to believe it. "I'm sorry if you don't love me back it's ok I just needed to tell you" you shake your head and cup his face with your hand "Levi you must be crazy to think I don't love you back."

"Ok good because this could have gotten very awkward" you both laugh.

He smiles and takes your hand and leads you to his bed and sits you down and he sits beside you. He runs his fingers through your (h/c) hair, it sends shivers down your spine as he touches you in such a simple way. He leans forward and presses his lips to yours, you're shocked at first but you relax and close your eyes and loosely hang your arms around his neck, your fingers entangling in his ebony black hair. His hands were gently holding your hips. Levi pushed his tongue against your mouth asking for an entrance, you obey and you both immediately fight for dominance. You give in to him you can feel a small smile on his lips as they're against yours. His tongue explores every nook and crany of your mouth. You feel your body heat up the ecstasy that came with this kiss was overwhelming, and you were loving it.

After about 3 minutes of you two locked together in a passionate display of affection he pulls away, a shimmering string of saliva the only thins still connecting your mouths. Levi looks at you and raises an eyebrow "well?"

"well what?"

"did you like it as much as I did?"

"probably more" you smile and hug him, your face against his broad chest, one of his hands on the small of your back the other on the back of your head "I'm so happy" he grins and squeezes you ever so slightly "I am too."


	2. Something Unexpected

**Disclaimer! 1. I do not own Attack On Titan 2. This will have MA content! Don't say I didn't warn you.**

It had been a few days since your encounter with Levi in the courtyard. You still smile thinking of the sweet memory. The way he smelled, the way he tasted, the way he felt against you, and the words he said to you, you remembered it all. "(f/n)?" you look up being brought back to reality from your daydream. You were in the dining hall seated at a table with Mikasa, Armin, Eren, and Jean. "Hm? sorry" you say to Mikasa since she was the one who called your name. "Are you alright?" she asked looking concerned "yeah, I was just thinking I'm alright" you say smiling sweetly at her.

Just as you and the whole group go to start a conversation Levi walks into the hall, you look up to see Levi already looking your way. He smiles and waves at you and you blush and smile and wave back as he goes to be seated with Erwin and Hanji. When you come back to the group they're all staring and gawking at you "what?" you ask looking at them, Jean was first to speak "getting close with the captain are we?" you narrow your eyes at him "shut the fuck up Jean you don't know anything."

"oh what did you have sex with him so you could be put on his squad?"

"who the hell do you think you are to make such accusations!"

"I'm just stating the truth." you get up from the table outraged you leave the hall. Levi with his hands folded covering his mouth as he rested his head on them watched the whole scene happen and heard everything as well. Levi went to get up to go find (f/n) but Erwin stopped him telling him they had important things to discuss.

You walk through the brick halls of the Survey Corps' castle your hands in fists and a scowl on your face as you thought of what happened back there _what the fuck was Jean thinking saying that! Like I would do something like that to be put on his squad, unlike him I actually work for what I want instead of cheating!_ Just as you're lost in your thoughts you are shoved against a wall, your arms restrained above your head and a knee being pushed under your crotch. You look up to to see horse faced Jean looking down at you like a piece of meat. "Jean what the fuck let go of me!" you say struggling against him but to no avail as he is stronger then you. He leans down and presses his lips to yours, your eyes widen in shock and you try to pull away but he doesn't let you. He forces his tongue into your mouth and immediately takes dominance over you. By now you're already scared for what's to come and wanting to cry. Jean was now slipping his cold hand up your shirt making you shiver and causing your skin to be covered in goosebumps. He brings his hand up to your breast, you gasp into the kiss as he does so. He pulls his lips away from yours but leans to nibble your ear he whispers into it "you're going to be mine, Levi wont win against me" this made you fear not only for yourself but Levi as well. His words echoed in your mind you're going to be mine, Levi wont win against me. Jean had moved his hand from your breast and he was sliding it across your stomach and down the the lip of your pants, you gasp and bite your lips holding back tears knowing where this will go. Jean slips his hand under your pants over your panties rubbing against your clit, you cant hold back your moans and you let one slip, he smiles at you and licks your cheek. By this point your legs are quivering and you cant hold it back any more and you let out a small moan, Jean looks up happy with the sound you made he leans in to whisper in your ear again "I can make you scream way louder then that" you're eyes widened at his words and tears started to stream down your face. Jean let go of your arms and pulled away from you, "when you want more, you know where to find me" he said and then waltzed off like he just defeated the colossal titan.

You fell to the floor in complete shock and horror at what had just happened, you hung your head in shame that you let that happen. You hear footsteps from down the hall you don't bother to lift your head but you notice the footsteps turned from walking to running. The before you know it Levi is kneeling in front of you, he cups his hands around your cheeks, feeling the tears that were stained into your skin he says "(f/n) what's wrong? Why are you crying?" You look up at him and just lean forward and fall into his arms and cry. He leans against the other side of the hall with you in his arms. He strokes your (h/c) hair, his chin on the top of your head as he holds you and lets you cry. After a few minutes of crying you straighten yourself up and wipe your face "I'm sorry heichou... I-I mean Levi" he smiles compassionately at you "It's alright, lets go back to my room where we can talk ok?" you nod and he helps you up. You walk to his office, your footsteps matched. Levi reaches over and interlocks his fingers with yours and you look down in surprised "Levi?" he looks down at you "what? they can know now you are my girlfriend and no one can take that away" you smile up at him wanting to cry at his words especially after what Jean had told you _you're going to be mine, Levi wont win against me _it rung through your mind and you feared for Levi even though you knew he could easily win against Jean.

You make it back to Levi's room and you sit down on his bed cross-legged facing him. He holds your hands and says "You can tell me now, you're safe in my room no one can hurt you here" you smile and look up happy that you in fact were safe here with him "Levi I don't know how to tell you..." He looks at you puzzled "(f/n) you can tell me anything you know that" you swallow hard trying to think of what to say then you sigh and open your mouth to speak "L-Levi... J-Jean molested me..."


	3. Gloves

"WHAT?!" Levi says astonished, his thunder cloud grey eyes widened as he looked at you. You averted all eye contact with him ashamed of what had happened. Levi takes a moment to compose himself , he then cups your face with his soft hands and forces your (e/c) eyes up to look at him. You stare at him with your big doll like eyes, you trembled at the thought of what he was going to do or say. You loved him so much and felt you betrayed him in a way, your eyes swelled up with tears again but this time they stung. It was as if your tears were filled with the guilt and fear you were feeling and apparently that stings. Levi ran the pad of his thumb under your eye "shh it's ok don't cry (f/n)" you looked down and away from his eyes and stared into his cravat, as always it was perfectly pressed, the lines stood out but it still looked as delicate as always. "(F/n) please look at me" you wanted to look up into his beautiful grey eyes so badly, they held so many secrets, secrets of which you hoped to discover some day. You finally looked up into those enchanting eyes of his that you so dearly loved. "I'm looking at you" you said softly almost a whisper. Levi's hands moved from your cheeks to your shoulders as he pulls you in for a hug. "I'm sorry Levi, I assure you I didn't encourage him in any way." Levi shushed you, "I know, I know. It wasn't you it was that horse faced bastard who could keep his desires in his pants." You couldn't help but chuckle at his tone and word choice. "What?" he asks confused, "nothing" you laugh. Levi hugs you tighter, "don't worry you won't ever be out of my sight from now on. Also I want you to sleep with me from now on, its safer."

You look up at him "you know, if you wanted me to stay here you could have asked me earlier" you said teasingly.

"Alright, alright." Levi kisses your forehead and releases you from his arms and stands up and walks to his floor length mirror. He begins adjusting his uniform, picking up a pair of black leather gloves from a dainty mahogany table beside the mirror. He put them on and wriggled his fingers into place and formed fists to stretch the leather back out. Levi then went to fixing his cravat straightening it out making sure it was perfect. You smiled at him in the mirror and he looked over and made eye contact with you through the mirror and gave a small smile, "what are you doing love?" you asked curious. Levi chuckled and turned to face you and picked up his jacket and put it on "I don't like getting blood on my hands and I have to look proper" you looked at him confused "he doesn't get off the hook for what he did to you, I'll make him pay for that. Ok sweetheart?" you couldnt help but smile at the pet name he finally gave you he gave you a questioning look and you laughed "I like that nickname."

"Good because I like it too." He then proceeded to walk over to you and he took your hand and kissed the back of it, "Milady would you give me the honour of joining me for this afternoon's show?" you laughed at his formality then curtsied "oh it'd be a pleasure I cant resist from accepting your offer kind sir" you laughed and he smiled and leaned in and whispered in your ear " I'll show you a real pleasure another time" he purred into your ear sending shivers down your spine causing you to blush. Levi smiled and kissed your hot cheek and led you out of his room. Once in the hall he stops you "I ask of you two things, one don't stop my actions he deserves every bit of what I've got planned, two please let me fix your hair it's a mess." you nod agreeing to both statements. Levi turns you around and releases your mess of hair and starts working with it. He ran his gloved fingers through your hair gently brushing against your scalp every so often. His touch was so rare to many but to you it was a gift one you received quite often and you loved it. The way he worked with your hair sent shivers down your spin and gave you goosebumps. Levi had piled your hair on top of your head in perfect bun, you reached up to feel it since you had no mirror and smiled "thank you" Levi frowned "it's not perfect yet.." he said inspecting you he then pulled out a few shorter pieces to hang down around your face "there now you're perfect" you smiled and kissed his cheek "now am I ready for my outing?" you say sarcastically "tch, brat... but yes you are" you laugh and interlock arms with him and make your way down the hall. You lean into him and begin to think "how did I end up with him, one he's hard to work with, two he rarely gets close to anyone! Why did he choose me? Why did Ii choose him I mean he's strikingly handsome yes but he was so cold and quite mean sometimes. He's pushy and a perfectionist some of the things I don't like but now that I've gotten to know him he really is perfect and for him to say that about me! I don't know what I did but it worked. I know he has his secrets and his troubled times especially from him being in the Recon Corp for so long of course he must of lost at least one person he cared about that's why he's so cold he doesn't want to get close to anyone because he doesn't want to lose them. I know many secrets hide behind his beautifully dark eyes and I might never get to know them but I have my secrets too and they're something he should know, just when do I tell him..."

By now you had reached the courtyard, arms still linked, shoulders touching. As you two opened the doors and made your début as a couple for the first time many people stared and gawked some whispered to each other but the only one brave enough to ask was Hanji. "Is Levi ok? why are you holding him up? Are you ok (f/n)?" she said sarcastically already knowing that the answer would be no. Levi locked his eyes on her "you better shut it shitty glasses before someone else gets hurt." he growled at her "Levi shush she's our friend she can know" you said looking at him wanting him to make the announcement, he sighed and looked back at Hanji "if you must know me and (f/n) are a couple now" Hanji squealed like a little girl and bounced around "oh my gosh! That's amazing I always knew this would happen!" You smile at Hanji and look over her shoulder and freeze, your expression changes and you gripped Levi's arm harder squeezing it. Levi looked down confused and followed your gaze, across the courtyard watching you was Jean, his arms folded as he leaned against the castle's wall. Levi narrowed his eyes at him angrily "Hanji if you excuse me, please keep (f/n) with you" she looked at him confused as he let go of your arm and walked over to Jean.

**Levi's POV**

Once Levi saw the horse faced jerk he was filled with rage, this guy molested his girlfriend and he was not going to just sit back and not punish him. Levi marched right over to him and punched him with such force Jean fell over "you fucking BASTARD!" he yelled at him and then kicked him in the stomach "how _dare _you lay a finger on (f/n)!" Jean coughed and looked up at him and smirked "I couldn't resist myself she basically asked for it" Levi filled with even more rage and picked him up by his shirt and shoved him against the wall "you dirty piece of shit how dare you!" Levi punched the other side of his face and kneed him in the crotch. Jean doubled over and gasped for air. Levi then kicked him again and pushed him over and put his boot on his neck "take this as a warning, touch her again and I'll use your head for ammo for the cannons." Levi pushed him away and turned around "Also you'll pay for getting blood on my gloves."


End file.
